Its time to rethink my life
by Roninarnia
Summary: I fall into cartoon City and am gifted with the absolute worst job: Dealing with disgruntled cartoons. A series of One Shots. Please PM me ideas for cartoon characters to do.
1. I hate benders

**The various characters belong to their owners. This is a self insert.**

**Smith is a made up surname.**

* * *

I guess I should introduce myself.

I'm Veronica Smith. I'm 19 and I accidentally fell into the cartoon world.

Let me tell you ALLLL about it.

I was walking down the street to the Rite Aid to pick up my brothers medicine. as I walked I noticed some odd looking characters staring at me.

By the time it registered I was no longer in New York I had been intercepted by Batman and dragged to CCPD (Cartoon City Police department) Where I was questioned.

Apparently they thought I was a Fanfiction Mary Sue.

After they discovered I had somehow walked into a rift between our worlds, Batman was ready to write me off as a villain but Iroh said that I should be put in a desk position in a Cartoon Complaint centaur.

There was then a SPECTACULAR display of Martial arts VS bending and of course bending won.

So...now I have one of the worst jobs in the City.

Oh the joy.

* * *

**Read and review. If we somehow fell into a rift between worlds this would be our reality.  
**


	2. Love it in the morning hate it by night

**The various characters belong to their owners. This is a self insert.**

**Smith is a made up surname.**

* * *

_Early Morning._

I smiled down at The Delightful Children Down The Lane. They where frequent customers "Hello how may I help you?"

They spoke as one "Greetings Veronica. How do we gain our own personality's and voices?"

"Uh...You don't."

"WHAT?!" They shrieked.

I shrugged "Sorry but you where written the way you are. Notice my answer did not change since the last time you asked."

The children shook their fists at me "Why we oughta..."

I handed them some paperwork "But if you fill out this petition maybe the mayor can do something!"

They stared at me "Your new here aren't you?"

"Um...Yeah I am."

The kids shook their heads "You poor naive thing" They walked out "The Mayor doesn't honor any petitions."

I watched them leave and mumbled to myself "Yeah I figured."

* * *

_Noon_

I finished my sandwich and turned on my desk light.

A small horde of characters rushed towards my desk.

The first to make it was Eliowny.

She panted "I...would like...to...see if I qualify for the OPD club please."

I sighed "Pull up a stool."

Eliowny pulled up one and sat on it as She looked at me expectantly.

I pulled up the sheet of questions on my computer "Did you have any songs in your movie?"

"No."

She already lost 5 points."Is your love interest a Prince/General/Thief?"

"No. Taran is a Swineherd."

"Was your movie popular when it first came out?"

"No its actually considered a flop. But we have a cult following! And our soundtrack is considered the best!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples "Once again you do not qualify. You may never qualify. Have a lolly."

She scowled at me and snatched to Tootsie pop from me and stomped off.

I looked around the office "Who else wants to have your hopes and dreams shattered?"

* * *

_Evening_

"Hello. This job has stolen my hope and my joy."

10 year old Ben Tennyson acted as if I had said something normal "Hey Veronica. Am I allowed to kill Mary Sues that fall in here?"

I sighed "No Ben you are underage. Get the other Ben to do it."

"But he said no!" The boy whined

"Then ask Batman."

Little Ben huffed "He has a 'no-kill' policy."

I said "Kevin will do it."

The boy brightened up "Oh yeah! Thanks Veronica!"

* * *

I flopped down on my threadbare mattress and tried to ignore Toph's snoring.

Eventually Toph discovered what its like to sleep in a small closet and I discovered what its like to get hit by a very large chunk of gravel.

I hate my job. And maybe even my roommate.

* * *

**Read and review. If we somehow fell into a rift between worlds this would be our reality.  
**


	3. Coworkers and lunch break

**The various characters belong to their owners. This is a self insert.**

**Pink- The nickname I gave to the teen version of 'Pink Panther' from 'Pink Panther and Pals'. **

**This is sign language.**

* * *

My co-workers make this job better. Sometimes worse depending on who it is.

The Pointy Haired Boss is our...Boss. He's really good at causing the wheels of bureaucracy to malfunction completely and causing us to become the Most Hated program as the result.

Pink (The less famous version of the Pink Panther) is in charge of Animal Complaints. He speaks BSL and is extremely bitter about not being as famous as the original Pink Panther. This makes him markedly unpleasant to deal with.

Matt handles Anime Complaints. He's good at his job when he's not playing his Gameboy and is completely okay with is death onscreen-Something very rare.

Starfire is TPHB's secretary. She's clueless. VERY clueless. But the Boss is more clueless so its okay.

Zim works with me at the Misc desk. We handle any other complainers that aren't Anime or Animal. Working with Zim is like...

Like...

Working with an annoying Green Alien.

* * *

Zim sat by everyone during lunch break "HELLO CO THE WORKERS!"

Pink winced and then signed "Thanks Zim. Deafen my right ear now."

Zim stared at Pink "I have no clue what that means Pink Stink."

Pink attempted to bite Zim's head off.

I rolled my eyes "Pink just...Quit fighting you two."

Pink huffed and continued to eat his pizza while giving Zim the evil eye.

Matt plopped down next to me with a plate of noodles "Hey Veronica. Hey Pink."

We both nodded at Matt.

Zim looked incredulous "What about ZIM?!"

Matt asked "What about Zim?"

"Aren't you going to say hello the powerful ZIM?!"

The Gamer shrugged "I dunno who that guy is but I'll say hello to you. Hello Zim hows GIR?"

Zim gave Matt a glare "Stupid as usual." He chomped on a waffle.

Matt turned in his seat to glance at the door. His eyes widened "Its The Pointy Haired Boss!"

Pink signed "HIDE!"

We all dove under the table.

Not that it worked...

The Pointy haired Boss peeked his head under the table and smiled "Hello everybody! Just letting you know that we got compared to the Human Worlds DMV! This is a great day for the Help Center!" He walked off humming.

We returned to our seats "Well that certainy worked Pink Stink!"

Pink signed aggressively "I didn't see YOU come up with any better ideas ET!"

I stared at Matt "He does realize that's a bad thing right? Being compared to the DMV?"

Matt finished his noodles "What do you think?"

He headed back to his desk.

I asked the empty chair "Is that a no?"

Zim looked concerned "Ver Icky, You do realize that the chair does not speak for the Matt?"

Pink rolled his eyes "I think I'll go back to working and leave the clueless to their lunch."

* * *

**Read and review.  
**

**BSL= British Sign Language**


	4. Mary Sue takeover Pt 1

**The various characters belong to their owners. This is a self insert.**

* * *

"Hi!"

I looked up from my paperwork to see a girl with Turquoise hair, orange eyes, an hourglass figure, twin blades,a stylish pink sundress, and a jade necklace.

"Uhm...Hello. If you need help RUN AWAY FROM HERE. Nothing ever gets done in this department."

She blinked at me "Well I kinda do need help actually! You see I'm a Major Love Interest but for some reason I don't show up!"

I rolled my eyes and reached into my desk drawer "Whatever" I pulled up a sheet of paper "I'll fill out this application. Whats your name?"

"Lilywhite Extrda!"

I stared at her "That's...Unusual. Whats your backstory?"

Lilywhite sighed dramatically "Well it all started when my whole family was killed in a housefire and I was thrown out of my village. The only thing I left with was this sundress, my ancestral sword, and my mother's magical Jade necklace which BTW can turn me into any animal I desire! Then I met Prince Zuko..."

I interrupted her "Wait a minute...Your from Avatar the last Airbender?"

"Yep!"

I raised an eyebrow "What nation are you from?"

"I'm a relative of Aang's so I guess I'm an Airbender!"

I quickly texted The Pointy haired boss and the security team-Jack Frost and Megamind- from under my desk:  We_ have a Mary Sue trying to register as a Cartoon Citizen._

"How interesting... Why aren't you dressed like an Airbender then?"

Lilywhite studied her perfect nails "Welll...As I was saying I met Prince Zuko..."

I interrupted again "And why are you blond with Orange eyes? That's not a common thing in that Universe."

She looked irritated "If you MUST know I was born that way because of a prophecy about a young woman with Orange eyes and Blond hair coming to save the Four Nations."

Yep. Definitely a Sue.

I got a text back from Jack: _You are surrounded by Sue's. In fact the whole City has been_ invaded_ Gotta go. The Station is surrounded as well._

I looked up at her and smiled "Two more questions."

"Go right on ahead!"

"Why isn't your name Asian?

Her pupil's dilated "Uhm...Uhhh..."

I continued "And why do you show up on my computer as an MS?"

Lilywhite started to hyperventilate and reached for her weapons.

I reached for a stapler gun "On the count of three...EVERYBODY OUT!"

I then fired the stapler gun...Right into the glass divider.

CRAP.

Lilywhite grinned "Not this time Drop In."

She slammed her sword into the divider and shattered it.

However I was hiding in the break room with Zim, Matt, and Pink as soon I saw the staples were ineffective against bulletproof glass.

Mary Sue: 1 VS Me:0

Its turning out to be a lovely day.

* * *

Pink signed shakily: Now What?

Matt said brightly "We hide here until they go away."

Pink gaped at Matt then signed :THAT is your brilliant plan?!

"Obviously you have never gone head to head with my Mary-Sue's."

I don't have ANY Mary Sue's and I don't desire to fight yours or anybody else's.

I said "I'm not so sure I wanted to go head to head with ZUKO'S for crying out loud! Are all Mary Sue's that deadly!?"

Matt shook his head "Some are complete wimps. But with our dumb luck all the crazy Sue's are invading Government Faculties."

He pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke.

Zim tackled Matt "Stop Mail The Jeeves! The Sue's will SMELL it!"

As if they heard Zim a voice sounded from behind the door "Mattie? Is that you?"

Pink looked incredulous: Mattie?! Dude!

The voice continued "Matt its your Girlfriend! Ashton Mabbek remember?"

A new voice chimed "No I'M Matt's girlfriend!"

Ashton protested "No I am!"

Another voice snapped "Your BOTH wrong! I'M Mattie Wattie's Girlfriend!"

I burst out laughing "Haha! Where DO these girls come up with your nicknames?"

There was silence then Ashton's voice called "Matt? Is that the DROP IN?"

Funny. Her voice sounded...evil.

"MATT! ANSWER US!" They all called in unison.

Matt walked over to the window and opened it. He wordlessly picked me up and pushed me out into the alleyway.

"MAIL JEEVES! ANSWER US!" The began throwing themselves into the door.

Pink and Zim soon followed.

Matt whispered urgently "Run!"

He then unlocked the door.

And Opened it.

Zim screamed "HAVE YOU THE BRAIN WORMS?!"

Pink grabbed Zim and ran. I chased after them.

We all ran as we heard kissing noises and Matt screaming.

I panted "This is like some stupid Zombie movie!"

Pink signed with one hand: Its worse then a movie! ITS REAL!

* * *

**Read and review.  
**


End file.
